Forest
by beanrox
Summary: Everyone can see it. Well, everyone in their own ways. Will/Warren
1. The Commander

**Forest:** _Chapter One_; The Commander, aka Will's Dad

**Notes:**Yeah, I dunno. Just some (hopefully?) humorous bits for those of us in the fandom who still like Sky high, or even know what the hell it is. Also: Will's dad knows; he just doesn't care so much. He just likes to drop protective, _pointed_ hints at the boys, much to Wills' embarrassment and Warrens' chagrin. (And to my imaginations' amusement.)

Enjoy!

"Ohmygod, Warren...._ngh_..."

"_Shutup_, Stronghold, d'you want your parents to hear...? Oh, jeez.."

"Warren, what'd you hear--"

"Somebody -- on the stairs -- shit, where'd my shirt go--?"

"Here, next to my lamp--damn, where's my belt--?"

"I tossed it into your cloest- forget about it! Act natural!"

"Oh, hello, boys."

"Dad!"

"Mr. Stronghold."

"Enjoying your video game?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yup."

"What are you playing?"

"Lost Raiders'--"

"Attack of the--"

"Hmm?"

"Uh...Attack of the Lost Raiders....?"

"...Yeah."

"Mm-hmm. Never heard of that one, but I haven't played those games since I was a few years older than you boys. Well, have fun."

"Thanks, dad."

"We will, Mr. Stronghold."

"And...be careful, boys. Don't get _too_ carried away."

"Uh...y-yes, sir."

"Got it."

"I'm glad; see to it that you _both_ remember that in the future."

"Got ya."

"Yup."

"Have a good night, boys - Will, me and your mother are going out, so we probably won't be back til the early hours. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, dad. No parties, I promise."

"Good. See you later, boys."

"Bye, dad. Have fun."

"Bye, Mr. Stronghold."

"..."

"..."

"They gone?"

"Hold on...yeah, just pulled out of the driveway."

"Jesus, Stronghold, what the hell was up with _that_? _'Attack of the Lost Raiders'_? You lie worse than plant girl!"

"Warren, it's--"

"I _know_ it's Layla, Stronghold; not the point. The point is that your lame-ass lying skills are going to get our asses _caught,_ probably red-handed."

"Chill out, Warr. My dad didn't suspect anything."

"Pff. I knew you were stupid, but _really_?"

"What? You think he did?"

"What the hell _else_ would he be talking about, _'don't get carried away' _and _'be careful'_?"

"I...thought he was talking about the game or something. You know, it's violent."

"He's a _super_hero, Will- He sees more violent things than whatever lame-ass game we were playing before he even has his lunch."

'Then why hasn't he said anything? You know my dad doesn't beat around the bush, at all."

"I'm not a god damned psychic, Stronghold, I don't know. If you're so worried, why don't you suck it up and go ask him?"

"Yeah, I'll just _ask my dad _why he hasn't said anything about his only son being gay with his _arch-rivals'_ only son. That conversation will go _really_ well."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"..."

"..."

"Love you."

"Yeah, you too."


	2. The Commander, ii

**Forest:**_ Chapter Two; _The Commander ii

Okay, chap two for you all, whoever's reading this. It's a piece to go along with the first chapter, which was just dialoge, while this _has_ no dialouge.

Hope it isn't confusing; if it is, let me know! (Also; sorry for the shortness of it.)

There is the small sound of the beanbag in Will's room protesting as Warrens' wieght crawls onto it as well. Skin touches skin, and then tings start happening, quietly as they can.

There is a dull 'fwap' as Warrens' shirt - a dark maroon, with black hem - is flung, carelessly, by a super-strength hand; it lands on top of the lamp, nearly knocking it over.

A belt soon follows, teasing words and fingers and reminders to be quiet following.

Then, Warren's head jerks up from where it was worrying the skin on Will's neck, and both stop breathing, Will murmering confused questions at his pyrotechnic, who explains and they both scramble to find their missing bits of attire - the lamp is nearly knocked over again in haste, and Will only has time to shove his belt into his cloest and half-fly towards his beanbag before his dad opens the door.

Both boys pretend to not have been entirely too panicked that he was coming up the stiars to 'cehck up on them', and the Commander doesn't say anything about the red spot he can see on his sons' neck, or the fact that Warren has his shirt on backwards, rather rumpled.

he fiegns innocence, smiling and nodding and asking if the two are having fun, though he is certian they were, just not in the way that they think he thinks.

And they nod, and try not to seem _too_ eager to see him go, or _too_ grateful that he didn't ask why the door was closed and the shutters mostly drawn.

The Commander also turned a blind eye to the insolent way his sons' friend answered him; he might have been prejudiced against the boy, but -- well, he was working on it, but Warren wasn't making it as easy as anybody would have liked. It was his nature, of course - the Commander was almost sure he did it just to do it. Of course, if he was messing around with Will - and that thought made him wince, good Lord! - just to mess with _him_, well...the Commander was _almost_ entirely sure he could, actually, get away with murder.

Of course, as he left and heard the two argue under their breath, Steve decided to let the grave-digging thoughts go, and focused instead on finding his car keys. Not that he and Josie couldn't have flown, but it was a civilian thing, and...well, cars _were_ civilian, he supposed.

Due to his oned senses - and some large dose of fatherly suspicion - as he waited for his wife to grab her purse, Steve couldn't help but notice the curtain at his sons' bedroom window twitch far enough to the side for his boy to peek out said window. As Jetstream got in - giving him a peck on the cheek, and a warm smile - the Commander had to use all of his willpower to not meet his sons' peeking eyes and concentrated, instead, on getting the car out of the driveway.

There was the crunch on gravel, heard faintly through the window, as Will's parents went to their party, or whatever it was. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief; thanking God that Wills' dad wasn't as observant as the news seemed to think.

Or so Will thought, before Warrens' scoffing, annoyed voice met his ears. The two argue for a bit, still quiet, though they had no need to be.

The two's insults, when they finish arguing, are rote, with no menace or real insult behind them, and after a few moments of heavy petting, Will murmers what his heart feels, and Warren - as eloquent as ever - returns the favor.


End file.
